Heart of Fire: Shadows of the Past!
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: The past and their secrets have a way of catching up to Tigerstar, what is he to do but face them? Settled in his new role as ShadowClan's leader, Tigerstar's ancestors come asking for his aid. Shocking secrets about his linage and the Clans themselves send Tigerstar and ThunderClan's leader, (fem)-Firestar on an epic quest to find answers and possibly learn more about each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **Firestar- pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Deputy** **Graystripe-long-haired gray tom.**

 **Medicine cat** **Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat.**

 **Apprentice** **Mothwing-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Warriors**

 **Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat**

 **Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom**

 **Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark-black stripes**

 **Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

 **Cloudtail-long-haired white tom**

 **Apprentice, Rainpaw**

 **Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Sootpaw**

 **Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom**

 **Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes**

 **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat**

 **Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws**

 **Spotterfeather-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentices**

 **Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rainpaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Sootpaw-lighter gray tom with amber eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Ferncloud-pale gray with darker flecks, green eyes**

 **Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches**

 **Elders**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat**

 **Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat**

 **One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws**

 **Deputy** **Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws**

 **Medicine cat** **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Oakfur-small brown tom**

 **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat**

 **Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hawkfrost-broad- shouldered dark brown tom**

 **Rowanclaw-ginger tom**

 **Cedarheart-dark gray tom.**

 **Queens**

 **Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Tallstar-elderly black-and-white tom with very long tail**

 **Deputy** **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom**

 **Medicine cat** **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom**

 **Tornear-tabby tom**

 **Onewhisker-brown tabby tom**

 **Runningbrook-light gray she-cat**

 **Gorsepelt-small gray tom**

 **Queens**

 **Ashfoot-gray queen**

 **Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen**

 **Whitetail-small white she-cat**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

 **Deputy** **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Medicine cat** **Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom**

 **Apprentice, Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom**

 **Heavystep-thickset tabby tom**

 **Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes**

 **Feathertail-light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat**

 **Modern SkyClan**

 **Skywatcher-very old dark gray tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Leafdabble-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Sharpclaw-dark ginger tom**

 **Patchpelt-black-and-white to**

 **Shortwhisker-dark brown tabby tom**

 **Rainfur-light gray tom with dark gray flecks**

 **Clovertail-light brown she-cat with white belly and legs**

 **Petalnose-pale gray she-cat**

 **Echosong-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Sparrowpaw-dark brown tabby tom**

 **Cherrypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Rockkit-black tom**

 **Sagekit-pale gray tom**

 **Mintkit-gray tabby she-cat**

 **Bouncekit-ginger tom**

 **Tinykit-small white she-cat**

 **Brindlekit-white-and-ginger tabby she-cat**

 **Ancient SkyClan**

 **Leader** **Cloudstar-pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes**

 **Deputy** **Buzzardtail-ginger tom with green eyes**

 **Medinice cat** **Fawnstep-light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Warriors**

 **Birdflight-light brown tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes**

 **Fernpelt-dark brown tabby she-cat**

 **Mousefang-sandy-colored she-cat**

 **Nightfur-black tom**

 **Oakpaw-gray tabby apprentice**

 **Ancient ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **Redstar-dark ginger tom**

 **Medicine cat** **Kestrelwing-dark brown tabby tom**

 **Ancient WindClan**

 **Leader** **Swiftstar-dark gray tom**

 **Medicine cat** **Larkwing-silver-and-black tabby she-cat**

 **Hareflight-light brown she-cat**

 **Ancident RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Birchstar-light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Medicine cat** **Icewhisker-silver-gray tom**

 **Foxclaw-russet-colored tom**

 **Ancient ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Dawnstar-creamy brown she-cat**

 **Medicine cat** **Molepelt-small black tom**

 **Hollowbelly-black-and-white tom**

 **Cats outside Clans**

 **Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest**

 **Ravenpaw-sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley, formerly of ThunderClan**

 **Smudge-plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet that lives in a house at the edge of the forest**

 **Hattie-pretty brown tabby kittypet who lives in Firestar's former home**

 **Princess-light brown tabby, distinctive white chest and paws, a kittypet**

 **0o0o0o**

Tigerstar's pale amber eyes snapped open once again, his tabby fur bristling with receding panic. He let out a groan as he clambered onto his hunches to pick out the moss between his claws that he tore loose from his nest.

 _This was the fifth night in a row_ , he intenally fummed. He had not a clue of what it was about, vivid shapes of a group of fleeing, wailing cats. Was it a sign his Clan was going to be driven out again? Last time was due to BloodClan and their now deceased leader, Scourge.

But was that really what the dream foretold? Surely ShadowClan had secured their place amongst the tall pines. They had grown strong in the past seasons, healthy, strong kits were being born and made into excellent apprentices and proud warriors. With hard work on his and the former rogues part, they had raised ShadowClan from the shambles and brink of destruction it had been in.

But now? Shaking his head he squeezed his way out from the roots of the oak tree that was claimed as the leader's den. His pale yellow eyes scanned around camp, it was less mostly quiet, Blackfoot, Tigerstar's deputy had taken out a border patrol. And it seemed that the hunting patrols were also out.

His eyes turned towards were silent squealing came from a thorn bush. A head poked out from underneath the hollow of the bush, and Tigerstar sat down, watching with a sense of calmness as Tallpoppy lead two of her kits out of the nursery. The first, and expected kit Tigerstar saw was Talonkit, a small tabby she-cat with white front paws and chest and large blue eyes. She was adventurous, sneaky and headstrong. Tigerstar couldn't help but compare her to his own daughter, Squirrelflight, in ThunderClan. Her brother, Smokekit, a dark gray tom, wasn't even a paw-step behind.

"Morning, Tigerstar," Tallpoppy called out, and Tigerstar repeated the greeting as the long-legged tabby queen padded past him. Following her kits over towards the thorn tunnel, Tigerstar reckoned that she was taking them to explore the pine forest today.

But before they headed through, Russetfur and her hunting patrol padded out of the thorn tunnel. Making Tallpoppy halt her own kits to let them through first. In the patrol that was led by Russetfur were Oakfur and Tigerstar's own daughter, Tawnypelt. He was proud to see his daughter in such high spirits, although internally he would always know the lingering doubts his daughter had about leaving ThunderClan for ShadowClan.

Each warrior on the patrol was burdened down with fresh-kill, and Tigerstar was thankful for such a plentiful haul this season. He could think of all those constant leaf-bares, going hungry with the constant worry of when the snow and frost will end and bring out sunshine that would awake prey from their dormant slumber.

"Are you alright, father?" Tawnypelt asked as she dropped a sparrow onto the fresh-kill pile. "You look ruffled today, did you sleep on a pile of pine needles?"

Tigerstar let out a sigh at his daughter's remark. "Just a dream, nothing to be concerned with."

Tawnypelt tilted her head to the side, her green eyes flashing. _She doesn't believe me,_ Tigerstar thought with amusement. _Irritatingly observant as her mother._ He thought on with a prickle of warmth in his gut.

"Well, you should eat something. You'll waste away to nothing if you don't eat something, here," Tawnypelt picked up a vole, a padded up to drop it at her father's paws. "Eat."

"I highly doubt Tigerstar would waste away to nothing any time soon." Russetfur called, the dark ginger she-cat claiming a piece of fresh-kill for herself. And going to settle down near the Clanrock, Oakfur following her with a piece of his own fresh-kill.

"Really," Tigerstar snorted, shaking his head as he lowered to take a bit out of the vole. Tawnypelt sat, her tail curling around her paws as she sat near her father, keeping quiet until he finished and raked pine needles over the bones and scraps of fur.

"What was the dream bout?" Tawnypelt asked in an instant.

Tigerstar drew a paw up to lick it clean, stalling for time to process how to answer her. He wasn't sure what the dream had been exactly, even though he had dreamed it many times already. It was the same each time, vivid running and terrified cats on a long, never ending stretch of moorland. How could he explain it to her if he couldn't explain it to himself.

"I'm not completely sure," Tigerstar said honestly. "It's the same thing each time...I believe it may be an omen from StarClan." Tigerstar didn't have to look to know his daughter's eyes had widened and her tortoiseshell fur had risen in surprise.

"What was it about though?" Tawnypelt repeated, but Tigerstar found himself flickering away her question.

"I can't explain what I have seen," Tigerstar found himself not wanting to upset or scare his daughter with the details that had left himself in a panic, it was best to leave her well out of it. "But I promise to consult Runningnose about it." Tawnypelt looked upset, but she didn't push it. His daughter knew there were going to be gaps in their lives that they could not cross. That there will always be a hole between him and his kits, his leader duties towards his Clan and connection to StarClan, where they couldn't follow him, was proof of that.

"But if I do find an answer," Tigerstar decided to add. "I'll be sure to tell you." it seemed to make Tawnypelt brighten a little, her green eyes lighting up as she stood. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then." she meowed a goodbye, before heading to the large bramble bush that served as the warriors den.

Tigerstar's attention once again diverted from his retreating daughter towards the thorn tunnel. The sound of rustling made him turn, and his eyes narrowed and a low growl came from his mouth as an unknown cat stepped into the clearing, it was a pale gray tom with white patches. Tigerstar looked right into its pale blue eyes, about to demand or possibly challenge this cat that dares infiltrate ShadowClan's home and sanctuary.

But like a ripple of water, the cat was gone and instead padding through the thorn tunnel was Cedarheart, looking completely oblivious to where the mysterious intruder had been.

 _StarClan...I'm losing my mind,_ Tigerstar thought to himself. _Or are you trying to tell me something important._ His pale yellow eyes narrowed suddenly, as a sense of determination overcame him. _I'm not sure whats going on, but mark my words. I'm going to find out!_

 _0o0o0o_

 _Hope you enjoy the upcoming side-story series to Heart of Fire that involves SkyClan! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay!

0o0o0o

Flanked on both sides by his children, Tigerstar led his Clan to the Gathering. However Tigerstar's thoughts were far away as his body automatically took them to Fourtrees. The haunting visions of fleeing cat's still plagued his dreams, making him restless and irritated by their vague meaning.

"Tigerstar?" the quiet concerned voice of Tawnypelt made Tigerstar become aware that he had stopped at the top of the ridge that led into the clearing at Fourtress. _And he hadn't even realized it._

Straightening up and hiding his embarrassment, Tigerstar flicked his tail and led his Clan down to mingle with the rest of the Clans that had already arrived.

Almost immediately, Tigerstar was greeted by his bushy tailed ThunderClan daughter, Squirrelflight. And trailing behind her was his youngest, Spottedpaw.

"Tigerstar, you'll never guess what!" Squirrelflight purred as she nudged and embarrassed Spottedpaw closer. "Spottedpaw finally became a warrior!"

Tigerstar was pleasantly surprised to hear this. Spottedpaw had always been the more skittish of his children and that complicated her warrior training. And he heard that it became even harder after her mentor's, _Swifttail_ , death.

"Really now?" Tigerstar mussed, his amber eyes gazing at her with pride. "That's great to hear!"

"I'm Spottedfeather now!" the newly named Spottedfeather exclaimed, perking up at her father's praise. "And I plan to tell Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost."

"Their around here somewhere." Tigerstar meowed, turning his massive head to look around for his two ShadowClan children and spotted them sharing tongues with their other siblings, Brambleclaw and Leafpool, and two ThunderClan warriors that he realized were Cinderpelt and Thornclaw. "And their right over there." he gestured towards the pair and Squirrelflight and Spottedfeather happily scampered off to join them.

Glancing around once more and not seeing anymore of his children, and aware that Brambleclaw and Leafpool were busy speaking with their other siblings, Tigerstar decided to join the other leaders up on the Great Rock.

Tigerstar positioned himself besides Firestar, the sleek furred ginger she-cat, and his...former mate, looking beautiful underneath the full moon. "Firestar," Tigerstar greeted, and did the same with Leopardstar and Tallstar, the RiverClan and WindClan leaders. "I ran into Squirrelflight and the newly named Spottedfeather, it's good to see them."

"It's good to see Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt as well," Firestar agreed, turning her stunning jade green eyes towards Tigerstar, her voice sounding warm and welcoming. "Their both looking quite strong and fit."

"This Greenleaf has been good to ShadowClan." Tigerstar replied, pleased by Firestar's observations. But beneath that warm, motherly outsteriare, Tigerstar noticed the anxiousness and worry that hide underneath. "Though I wonder about ThunderClan, is all well?"

"Badger's have attacked one of our apprentices, but luckily Brambleclaw was able to chase it away before either Sorrelpaw, or Cinderpelt who tried to save her, were harmed." Firestar replied, quietly as to not let the others hear. Though that didn't seem to be what was bothering the she-cat, or not entirely.

Tigerstar decided not to comment, if Firestar did not wish to share it with him, then he would respect the she-cat's privacy. Instead the tom shot the ThunderClan leader a reassuring look, internally hoping that whatever it was that was bothering the she-cat would be easily fixed. _Unlike his own problem._

 _o0o0o_

Once the Clan leaders have finished their announcements, Tigerstar turned to look down once more at the clearing, mainly to look down and see his children. However, what met his eyes were sleek starlit shapes who were weaving among the forest cats, close enough for their pelts to brush yet none of his Clanmates, nor any other Clan cat, seemed to realize they were even there.

Tigerstar hissed softly, his pale amber eyes widened in alarm, he flexed his talon like claws on the hard stone beneath him, and his tabby fur began to bristle in surprise. Staring back at him was the cat in his dreams; the gray-and-white tom he had seen throughout the haunting dreams and even in the waking world. Tigerstar watched as his jaws opened in a silent plea, but before Tigerstar could even think to do anything, Mudclaw of WindClan passe in front of him and the gray-and-white warrior vanished.

For a moment panic swept over him, this had never happened to him in the past besides his confrontation with Mapleshade and another cat that he barely could recall now. Then something else, something more terrifying occurred to him, Bluestar, the previous ThunderClan leader who had lost her mind in such a horrible manner. _Was that happening to him as well?!_

Fearing the worst Tigerstar needed confirmation, needed to know if perhaps someone, _anyone_ , could see these cats as well. _The leaders!_ Turning quickly to the side, Tigerstar found Firestar still sitting beside him, leaning over Tigerstar meowed the question softly; "Do you see them as well?"

Firestar's ear flickered as she heard him, and after a grueling heartbeat of silence, Firestar finally answered him. "Yes, I've been seeing them for a while now, though I don't know what they want."

"Neither do I." Tigerstar confessed, holding back a hiss of frustration. _What could this mean?_ Now he has realized that both he and Firestar were seeing these cats.

"Tigerstar, I'm going to the moonstone...would you like to come with me?" Firestar hesitantly asked, though in his mind, Firestar didn't even need to ask for Tigerstar was thinking the same thing.

0o0o0o

Once again, sorry for the long delay!


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerstar's first recollection was the sound of a harsh wind in his ears, his eyes peeked open to see a wide view of trees. _It's Tallpines!_ Was the dark tabbies first thought. But looking more closely he realized, though partially like Tallpines, it was more wide, more farther than any territory he has come to know.

 _Like an expanded ThunderClan!_ Lifting his head, he hauled himself too his paws. He only managed a couple of paw-steps before a familiar snowy-white she-cat with long whiskers stepped out from behind a tree, coming to plant herself right in front of him.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," meowed Sagewhisker. Tigerstar had remembered her from his leader ceremony, giving him the life for tranquility. "You're a long way from ShadowClan."

"I'm here for answers." Tigerstar replied, his amber eyes narrowed. This former medicine cat clearly disliked him, reasons for the hostility Tigerstar could only find blame for both his bloody past and ThunderClan heritage.

"Of course you are," Sagewhisker replied dryly, for a moment she simply looked at him, gazing upon him with both scrutiny and yet also slight curiosity. "But are you certain that you wish to know the answers to the questions you seek?"

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't." Tigerstar gritted through clenched teeth, that was the problem with StarClan, always cryptic and never straight to the point.

"You're highly rude towards your warrior ancestors," Sagewhisker meowed, sounding indifferent. "How you became leader is beyond me."

"Well I'm surprised that a medicine came to speak with me, where's Nightstar? Raggedstar? Aren't the past leaders supposed to come to explain or are you going to belittle me the whole time?"

"Us medicine cats are just as important as the leaders," Sagewhisker hissed while lashing out a tail from behind her. "You best remember that you impatient fur-ball." Tigerstar opened his mouth to make a biting reply, but thought better of it and decided to do as told. He wanted answers and arguing was getting him nowhere.

"Seeing as the others are to mouse-heart to tell the truth," Sagewhisker snorted, her eyes narrowed as they pierced through to his soul. "It's best if I do, seeing as I have no quarles for speaking about your dreams and the mistakes of the past," her clear blue eyes never left the blazing, curious one's of Tigerstar. "There was never just four Clans, there were _five_!"

For a moment Tigerstar was left completely baffled, his mind working around what he was just told and coming up blank. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, no one anymore knows about the old Clan known as SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" The words felt foreign on his tongue.

"Stop repeating me like a dopy owl, once long ago when the Clans were new there were five Clans. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and finally SkyClan."

"That's impossible," Tigerstar meowed. "Where would SkyClan live? There is no place for any other Clan except the four, _existing_ , Clans."

"Look around you," Sagewhisker gestured around them. "This used to be the territory downriver from ThunderClan back in the old days, until Twoleg's came and created nests that we known today as Twolegplace. Resulting in them having to flee for their lives when no other Clan reached out to help, selfishly hoarding every inch of their own territory."

"So the cats in my dreams, they were SkyClan, fleeing from the devastation that was brought onto them by Twolegs," Tigerstar muttered, slowly connected Sagewhisker's words towards what his dream was. Fleeing, terrified Clan like cats in great number...it seemed possible and the only thing that seemed to make sense but… "Why do I have these dreams then? Why come to me of all cats?"

"Do you honestly think I _know_ all the answers?" Sagewhisker snorted, her clear blue eyes shining with mockery. "I am just as lost as you are with your sudden dreams of the old Clan."

Tigerstar flexed his claws, almost wanting to rip into the StarClan she-cat. But he shoved down the feeling and took a deep breath, his thoughts racing to come up with an answer. "If SkyClan was casted out, then where had they gone?"

"I don't know, no one has seen SkyClan's ancestors since SkyClan had fled the forest." Sagewhisker replied cooly.

"Then since no one can find SkyClan, could it be that it is my duty to _find_ them?" Tigerstar could only come up with that solution to why he was receiving those visions and dreams.

"Now why would you do that?" Sagewhisker demanded. "As far as you should care, you should focus on your own Clan then one long forgotten."

"And if I did that, how much better would I be then my past ancestors?" Tigerstar retorted harshly, making Sagewhisker snort in disgust.

"Never thought that you would say that, why care after your hunger for power since last I saw you?"

"Who I am, hates who I was. I made mistakes that I can never take back or be able to truly forgive myself. But I have come to realize through experience to never give up on those that deserve and need a second chance. Who has SkyClan wronged? No one as far as I can see, perhaps it is up to me to own up to our ancestors mistakes from long ago."

"Brave words," Sagewhisker whispered, although it came out harsh. A spark of respect gleamed in the depths of her blue eyes. "But do you honestly think you will be able to find SkyClan on your own?"

"I'm never truly alone," Tigerstar's pale yellow eyes bore challengingly at the past medicine cat. "That I am certain of."

"Hmmm….at times I find you truly mouse-brained," before Tigerstar could make a sharp retort, she continued. "And at others remarkably brave and surprisingly wise."

Flickering her tail one last time she gazed with a fierce fire into his eyes. "Like I said, I don't have all the answers nor can I truly guide your paws through these confusing times. I can only wish you luck if you truly believe that finding and helping SkyClan is your true purpose."

"I do," Tigerstar meowed, and he meant it. What other reason could be given? "I really honestly do."

"Let's just hope you made the right choice, shall we?"

And the next thing Tigerstar realizes is the Moonstone reflecting his imagine back at him as he gazes at it from where he lay. Sitting up he realizes that Firestar was still in a dream state, sitting up to groom out his slightly bristled fur, he sat in wait for the beautiful she-cat to wake from her own conversation with StarClan.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, originally I was going to have Raggedstar talk to Tigerstar about SkyClan, then thought...nay! Sagewhisker would be more sarcastic and funny and just more in depth with Tigerstar than Raggedstar would ever be! And then I would have had him storm off and be comforted by his mother, but then I was like...later...later but not now! Maybe with someone else? I love Leopardfoot and Tigerstar moments...but just not now! XD**

 **Anyway, I hope I did good on his personality! And you know, the chapter and all! Review! Please! Tell me if I did good with Tigerstar! XD (Also It was a Time-Skip Chapter! Skipped over the traveled to the Moonstone so...ya!)**


End file.
